


A cringy OC fic that you guys won't want to read just by reading the title

by Lo_the_Robot



Category: Betty en NY (TV 2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lol I was too lazy to write all the characters, Please Don't Hate Me, and too lazy to write all the tags, don't expect anything, fight me, it's not that big, just kidding don't, oh wait there's betty en ny, this is a gay fic, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_the_Robot/pseuds/Lo_the_Robot
Summary: Everything is normal in Paris. Busy streets, complicated relationships and dangerous super villains. Lila Rossi, who is about to give up on everything, meets a new student who is possibly her one last hope.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Lila Rossi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So I did put that Betty en Ny was a fandom there but it's only vaguely mentioned in the fic because it kind of has to do with the OCs backstory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Intro

Hi! So, this would be my first fan fiction. I did try to write on Wattpad but that didn't work out so I decided I'd take it up a notch. I've been reading on Archive for almost a year now, so I decided "Maybe I should write something on here!" I do happen to like Lila Rossi. Lots of people hate me for this and I've given up on trying to explain myself. All you can accuse me of is liking Lila Rossi, I don't hate Ladybug or throw kittens into boiling water, I just like a character. Is that so bad? Anyway, I rambled during this intro. In conclusion, This is my first fan fiction so if I suck hopefully that's an excuse.


	2. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an OC's backstory... what more is there to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not adding Lila in yet. You can sit down and be patient. But let's be honest... who would read this?

A fairly long time ago, before the generation of our characters even came to existence, two couples were very good friends with each other. Together, they decided to make a company that is very well known today, the company of V&M. When I regard a specific couple, I'll call them either couple V or couple M.

At some point in the early growth of the company, a certain fellow came along who said that he could help them out and negotiate with them as his company was already grown up and thriving. The couples agreed that they could use the help but when they tried to set up a date for a meeting, they encountered a disturbing condition, the man would only negotiate with them if the wife from couple V went alone. Obviously, the couples would never allow such a thing. Not even for the greater good of their company

Time passes and the wife from couple V is going on a business trip to Las Vegas. Coincidentally, the man happened to be doing the same. Neither of the couples wanted it, but they still really needed it. So, very reluctantly, they allowed the man to negotiate with the wife from couple V.

At Las Vegas, the man revealed his true intentions of what he wanted with the woman. Like with any other woman with decency, she refused and went back to her room, canceling any negotiation meeting that would've happened between them. Later, the man knocked on her door, apologized and offered for them to negotiate that night downstairs at the restaurant so that they wouldn't have to see each other anymore for the rest of the trip. The woman agreed. A bad choice on her part. The man got her drunk and then took advantage of her intoxicated state and well...

I feel that you are all old enough to know what happened then. The man, feeling no regret of what he had done, left her in her room and she woke up having no memory of what had happened the night before. The woman returned to New York in good health, a little ill, but fine. Nothing terminal, just the opposite in fact... 

She was pregnant.

Nobody took much of it at first since couple V had already had a child before (their son, Daniel) and they were trying for another child anyway, so they only thought this pregnancy was a product of them. After a few more months, they found out that they were having twins. A big surprise, yes, but nothing out of the ordinary. 

Yet.

The babies were born, and that’s when it all went downhill. The younger of the twins, Jonathan, looked normal, no one would've been able to tell that he was the product of greed and mischief. But the older one, David, opened his eyes to reveal a bright amber gaze, the same as the father.

The woman was... shattered. She swore to her husband that she did not willingly participate. The husband understood, he forgave her and together, they confronted the man, who admitted what he did. Shamelessly. Unbelievable. The couple knew that the man, although rich, would not be a suitable parent for the boys, so the couple kept them. And they treated them the same as their other children (they had two girls after the twins who, of course they don't actually remember their half-sibling twins, but Daniel does).

One day, a very unfortunate day known as 9/11, the couple died in the building leaving the children orphans, except for the twins, that is. Luckily, couple M took care of Daniel and the two girls, but they could not care for two more, so they took the twins to their father. The father took the kids, maturing a little and seeing that they had a traditional childhood. Throughout the twins lives, Jonathan had to watch as his father favored David more than him. Jonathan actually didn't care, he was more interested in other things like art or vehicles. He really enjoyed cars. And drawings. And drawings of cards. They kept him company while his brother wasn't around. So, Jonathan wasn't jealous at all. In fact, he loved David more than any of those things and they had a strong relationship.

Life continued like this for the boys until the summer after their senior year. Jonathan was having a crisis.

Jonathan, in his whole life, had never really felt attracted to women or men, he grew up being taught that liking men wasn't normal so he never thought about it.

Until senior year. 

Senior year, Jonathan went to one of David's soccer games. At the end of the game (which David's team won, by the way), Jonathan was approached by a guy on David's team. His name was Marco. I'll just start off with saying that Marco and Jonathan hit it off immediately. It was the first friend Jonathan had that he didn't share with David. Oh, did he love Marco. Some of his best hours were spent with him.

On the last day of school, Marco and Jonathan were in conflict. Marco's family was moving back to Spain, and Marco... he wasn't leaving without a proper goodbye.

Marco kissed Jonathan. Right in the lips.

And then just left! To Spain!

They texted for a while, but Jonathan was confused so he ended the friendship.

And thought. He thought long and hard until he finally came to a conclusion. He was gay. He'd never really felt attracted to any woman at all in his life and well, when Marco kissed him...

He kissed back. And enjoyed it.

Jonathan didn't keep it a secret. He went to the person that he trusted the most first. His brother who, might I add, was completely supportive and was ready to be by his side when they faced his dad, who did not take it as well. He took it_ very_ not well. 

Jonathan got kicked out, so David walked out of that house, not home, _house,_ with him. They both got jobs over the summer and were able to pay for an apartment. They didn't have to pay for college for the time being because they had scholarships.

At the end of the summer, they went to college and worked. Worked hard.

Thus ending this part of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing with Jonathan being gay was suppose to be a surprise so I didn't mention it before. There will be a part two, just wait. Please give me feedback.


	3. The Backstory (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC actually appears in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stand back, Johnny, it's David's time to shine. Also get ready because some Frozen-level death is coming.

Years have passed. 

David and Jonathan are out of college. At the end of their sophomore year, they received a message from their father, who was very sick. They didn't want to go see him at first, but they decided, hey, the dude's dying, why not? So they went to go visit their father, and what they heard was something that they never thought they would hear from their father ever.

An apology. Their father apologized for everything he had ever done that they could've hurt them in any possible way. He said that he was aware that he was old and probably going to die soon (He was in his mid 40s when they were born). So he was apologizing for all the things that he had done and he was apologizing for not apologizing sooner. 

Summer going into their junior year, he died. In his will he said that David and Jonathan were to equally share the company when they graduated college (the vice-president would be in control in the meantime). David, he didn't want to be a part of the company. He didn't want to be confined in one space when there was a big, bright, beautiful world out there. He told this to Jonathan. Jonathan, being as understanding as David was when Jonathan came out to him, agreed to take over the whole company when they graduated. He was majoring in business anyway (he wanted to prove to his father that he was good enough). 

So, Jonathan took over the company while David traveled the continent. He was at an airport in Toronto going to Mexico when his phone rang.

"This is David."

"Hi Davey! This is Jonathan. Just checking in, are you in Mexico yet?"

"Oh, hey Johnny! No, I'm not in Mexico yet but I'm like _this _close." He pinched his fingers showing how close he was to Mexico. "Well, you can't see that, can you? Anyway, I'm really excited to go!" He could hear Jonathan chuckle on the other side.

"You've been this excited to go to Mexico since college. Why?" 

"The thing is, I don't really know why! Our parents are from there, it... it just feels like there's something telling me to go. Like mother turtles."

"Are you really comparing yourself with a turtle, Dave? Ah, whatever. My brother can be whatever he wants. Even if it is a scaly. Well, have a safe flight bro." And with that Jonathan hung up before David could argue that he was not a scaly.

* * *

David was wandering the streets of Guanajuato when he encountered a bakery that smelled of fresh bread so much that he was convinced that he was hungry even though he had eaten an hour ago. He walked into the bakery` and heard a pleasant _ding _from the door's bell.

Inside the bakery were plastic display...wardrobes? You know, the kind that people keep the bread in at a bakery. A woman, sounding a little older, could be heard from the kitchen yelling at someone. A louder answer came from behind the counter. David jumped at the noise and jolted his head to see who had just yelled. It was a woman. She seemed to be in her late twenties and she was reading a book. She looked... bitter. She had a sour expression on her face, which could've been pretty, David thought, if she didn't look so mad.

The woman looked up for a second and her expression changed. She still wasn't smiling but she wasn't scowling.

_"Buenas tardes, señor. Bienvenido a nuestro panadería. Si necesita algo solo llámame. Estaré aquí."_

The woman said this very sarcastically.

David bought his bread and ate it there because he was "hungry". The woman looked at him as if he were an alien who had just walked in and stuffed whatever was in the nearest trash can in his mouth. David noticed this and grinned sheepishly. The woman slowly, but surely, started smiling, and then it became laughter. David started laughing, too. They soon started cackling. Unfortunately, David's mouth was still stuffed so he started choking. The woman immediately stopped laughing and started to give him the Heimlich Maneuver.

* * *

"_Ines?_ No no no no no love, we _cannot _name our daughter that." 

"Rosario, have I ever told you that your accent is _hot_?" was David's answer. He grabbed Rosario's hands and intertwined their fingers, grinning. Rosario pouted so David said,

"Well, what name do _you _suggest?" At this, Rosario smiled down at her round belly and stroked it.

"Carmen."

"Well then, Carmen it is." David said while kissing the top of Rosario's head. David had settled down after meeting Rosario four years ago at the bakery. Four years since he met her, three years since they had started dating, two years since they had gotten married, and less than a year with Rosario's pregnancy. Obviously, David wasn't going to stay put forever, now that he had Rosario and was expecting a daughter, he'd take them both around the world and back. Not immediately of course but once Carmen was old enough.

That was that. The Valencias (Yes, Valencia. David and Jonathan went by their mother's last name) had Carmen (who had David's shining amber eyes, by the way)and moved to Jalisco, in a house by the seaside. They hired a nanny and David insisted that he and Rosario start traveling. Rosario was hesitant at first, as Carmen was only two, but eventually she gave in. Everything was fine until Carmen was getting close to being seven years of age.

_"¿Porque no puedo ir con ustedes? ¡Yo quiero viajar también!" _She would say and every time Rosario would answer:

_"Ayayay, mija. Eres demasiada joven. Cuando seas mas grande puedes ir con nosotros. ¿Si?"_

One night when Rosario and David were packing to go to France the next morning, Carmen walked into their room and asked,

_"¿Cuando seré más grande?" _Rosario started to open her mouth but before she could say anything David cut her off and said.

_"Bueno, cuando regresemos de Francia para que cumples siete añotes, te llevaremos con nosotros. ¿Te parece bien?" _Carmen smiled a great big smile and beamed _"¡Si!" "¡Si"_ over and over again until Rosario rolled her eyes and took Carmen to bed.

This time whe David and Rosario traveled it was different. David wanted to take Rosario on a boat._ A boat _for crying out loud. He thought it to be romantic.

Big mistake. That thing went down like the Titanic. When Jonathan saw it on the news, it was like he was the one dying. He thought of everything._ Everything _that his brother had done for him. All of the favors he thought he owed that David had only reassured him with "We're brothers!". 

What could Jonathan do to ever repay him?

_"One of the many people who were related to the victims includes a 12-year-old boy who lost his grandmother, a paralyzed 23-year-old woman who lost her aunt, and a six-year-old girl who lost both of her parents." _Jonathan peeked at the T.V. from his comfort pile (A lump of blankets and pillows that he and David would make as kids) at the mention of a six-year-old girl and saw a picture of Carmen. Oh boy, her birthday was next week. Jonathan missed his parents often. His mom died when he was young and his dad was kind of a jerk, but they were his family. So losing David? Oh man.

That night Jonathan and Carmen both grieved David.

It was 2:35 AM on a Friday. Jonathan had been in a gloomy state all week and was up very late just sulking in the same comfort pile.

It was a depressing sight to see.

_**"W A I T ! " **_Blankets and pillows shifted rapidly and out emerged a deranged-looking unshowered madman.

"Carmen lost Dave. Ohmygosh, I lost Dave too! I will take Carmen in! And I will be a good guardian. Unlike-" Jonathan sneered "-my dad."

* * *

And that's what happened. Jonathan took custody of Carmen and raised her. He didn't want Carmen to have a childhood like he did with no friends, so he thought the way to remedy that was to send her to several boarding schools across the country so that she could improve her social skills. It surprisingly worked. She became really good at making friends fast but she also lost them fast because each year, it was off to another school. Individually, she took up a hobby of learning different languages, for she wanted to travel the world like her parents did.

She was unhappy, but she didn't hate her uncle. In fact, she loved spending time with her uncle. They happened to be more alike than they thought.

One summer night after Carmen's freshman year, Carmen and Jonathan were getting ready to make dinner, they were making meatball stew. Carmen was helping Jonathan roll the ground beef into balls when she brought up the subject. 

"Hey, Tio Johnny?" 

"Hm?"

"I have to tell you something... it's kind of important." Jonathan dropped the ball he was rolling and turned his head to face Carmen, his face starting out as dead serious.

"Oh my gosh... Carmen, are you gay? Because we've already had this talk and I've already told you that if you're gay I'd be fully supportive." Carmen gave an uneasy laugh.

"Ha-ha yeah, you already know that about me-" the nervousness in Carmen's voice was loud and clear "- I was wondering if... well, if..." Jonathan's expression turned gentle.

"Carmen, I swear, you can tell me anything, say it really fast if you need to, even." so Carmen took in a deep breath,

"I know that you send me to a new school every year to improve my social skills but I was wondering if this year I could... stayataschoolforoncesothatIcankeepmyfriends?" Carmen blurted (in case you couldn't tell) and Jonathan kneeled a little to look at her directly in the eyes and smiled, a very soft smile. Possibly_ the _softest smile Jonathan had ever given to Carmen. Why? It was the smile Jonathan wished his father had given him instead of disowning him. Like when Jonathan came out, this was a pivotal moment in Carmen's life and Jonathan had to do the right thing or he could screw up her life for the rest of... well, her life! Jonathan took a breath. And without missing a beat, he said

"Yeah, we can do that." He gave a shaky smile to her

"See, I was expecting you would say that so I have a few reasons wh- wait, what?" Carmen's prepared speech was left to ruins.

"I'll let you go to school and stay there. Now, where to?" Jonathan sighed, he had a feeling he knew where she was planning to go.

"Paris, France." Carmen said with no hesitation "My parents died going there, so I'm finishing the trip for them." 

"Okay, but we are _not _going on boat. And yes, I said _we. _I'm going with you there to drop you off."

They had decided to rent an apartment in France for Carmen instead and she'd be going to a public school nearby. The tiny apartment was the just a little more than the cost of the most expensive boarding school Jonathan had dropped Carmen into. Carmen insisted she get a job so that she could pay at least some of the rent. But Jonathan said no. One night while they were packing they had a conversation about it.

"What kind of uncle would I be just throwing you out at 14 and expecting you to pay your rent?"

"An uncle that wants his niece to be able to survive on her own."

"But you're not on your own. I'm here!" Carmen could see that this upset him. She knew that she shouldn't have pushed her tio so much. She knew he had attachment anxiety due to well, his mom dying, his dad disowning him and then dying, and...her dad dying (also there was a picture of her Tio Jonathan with this guy that Carmen had found in an old box but Jonathan didn't like to talk about him). She didn't remember her dad very much. He went traveling a lot along with her mom. But what she did remember? He was a great dad.

He must've been a great brother.

"Hey, okay. You win." Jonathan smiled wearily, and it became a grin.

"I just remembered. I have a little parting gift for you. Come with me." Jonathan started to walk out of the living room. Carmen raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Way to not sound rapey, tio." Carmen followed him outside and into the garage.

Remember last chapter when I vaguely mentioned Jonathan liking art and vehicles?

Yeah, well that was an understatement. He _really _liked art and vehicles. He had framed pieces all over the penthouse and his garage was organized with models of cars and motorcycles,etc. (he didn't have enough space in one garage for all the vehicles he loved). He did, however, have space for his car and like, three motorcycles. He brought a motorcycle over, a Harley Davidson. Carmen's eyes got bigger and bigger the closer it got to her. She looked up at him when it was right in front of her, her face in pure astonishment.

"You're..." she started,

"Scratch it and I disown you."

"I'd kill myself before you could disown me because of my grief of the severe damage of the motorcycle." Carmen knew how to ride a motorcycle. Jonathan had started to teach her when she was 11 (if her parents were alive they would've killed her tio and then killed her, she was sure). She was getting her permit next year, so hopefully it wouldn't be that bad. She hugged her uncle.

"Thank you so much."

"This isn't the last hug you're giving me so there's no use in trying to make it the last hug."

"Awww, well now I gave you a hug for no reason." Carmen joked and they both laughed back inside

* * *

"Well, that's it." Carmen said, throwing away the last of her boxes

"Can you help me tie this, tio?" Carmen turned around and smirked as she showed him the ribbon of the apron she was wearing. Her uncle had agreed to let her have a small, part-time job at a cafe nearby.

"Har-har. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't reach you." said her Tio Jonathan through the video chat. He had left last week, two weeks before summer. When they got there they got right to work. They found an apartment to rent, found a job for her, and registered her into a school. A public school. This would be exciting! Her new school went by the name of "Collège Françoise Dupont". She had been preparing to go to France for a long time and one of the many languages she knew best was French (it was also a useful skill to know if she was to succeed the company). Her uncle had to leave early for business matters even though he really wanted to be there for her first day of school. Carmen had assured him that it would be fine and she had everything under control. So they had resorted to video chatting on Jonathan's lunch break and dinner. It was about to end but it didn't matter because Carmen was going on her first official day on the job. The past week had been training, but now she was ready and heading out.

"Wish me luck, tio."

"Psh, you don't need luck. You are amazing, Carmen Valencia. Go get 'em tiger."

"Thanks, you too?"

"I know I'm amazing. You needed reassurance. Now, go! Punctuality is important." And with that, Jonathan hung up.

The cafe was pretty empty that afternoon. It was usually busier in the morning, so Carmen basically had the place to herself. When the person who had the morning shift left. It was literally her and one other person. It was a girl. The girl didn't seem interesting at first, she was drinking her coffee and reading a book. There was also nothing to do, so Carmen decided to examine the girl. 

She had long light brown hair with three loose ponytails.Two short ones in the front and one long one hanging in the back. The girl wore an orange jacket and a gray romper (which was pretty short on the legs) with leggings under them.

_What a shame, I would've liked to see those legs, _thought Carmen 

_Wait, what?! _Carmen pushed aside that thought. She liked girls but she wasn't a pervert. She stopped staring at the girls body (like a pervert) and decided to look at her face. It was a pretty face, in Carmen's standards, anyways. Her face looked really interested in the book.

Then it all changed when the girl turned the page. She let out a laugh. It was a small laugh. But that smile changed everything for Carmen. 

Now Carmen, she had seen a lot of pretty girls smile. Smiling was her weakness. 

But she had caught this girl _genuinely _smiling. Carmen looked up at her eyes and was awestruck. She had these brilliant green eyes. Eyes that...that...

Eyes that we're looking right at her.

_Shoot shoot shoot shoot. _Carmen's eyes widened and she looked down at her phone, hoping that the girl only thought she was looking at her for a brief moment. Carmen's face slowly got warmer. She hated that. That made everything so much more obvious. Carmen concluded that the girl wasn't not interesting at all. "Interesting" wasn't the word to describe this girl. Maybe, "beautiful" or "perfect" or "with goddess-like qualities". And for that reason the girl was totally out of Carmen's league.

_Ah, stop! Don't even think about her that way, you... you don't even know her name. _Carmen argued to herself.

_But you want to find out her name, don't you? _ the other side of Carmen thought. Her mind then went into war with this until the girl left. Carmen sighed.

_I hope I never see her again, that would only make it more embarrassing._

Boy, was she in for one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started out trying to write this in Spanish while watching the first episode of My Hero Academia for the first time bear with me. I WAS TRYING MY BEST TO WATCH IT WITHOUT MY TEACHER NOTICING BUT IT WAS REALLY HARD BECAUSE I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF FROM LAUGHING AND I HAD TO PAUSE EVERY 15 SECONDS. And my apologies to people named Ines, it was the name that was in my head at the time.


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's first day of school meeting a strange new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be a very long chapter, nothing too interesting happens yet but I couldn't go on without putting this in.

_meep meep meep meep, Meep Meep Meep Meep, MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP, **MEEP MEEP MEEP ME**_-

"Shut up already! I get it!" Lila yelled angrily, slamming her fist on the "stop" button at the top of her alarm clock. Her hand immediately registered pain. She jerked her hand back and cradled it while once again yelling at the alarm clock.

"Now look at what you've done! You hurt my hand! Uggggh, you know what? You're not worth my time. You're not worth making me late for school." If the alarm clock was alive, I'm sure it would have answered:"What are you talking about? It's my job to wake you up every morning so that you're _not _late for school, you ungrateful brat." But luckily, the alarm clock couldn't answer back because if it could... you wouldn't want to know the faith of the poor fool. Anyways! Lila got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Lila walked into the kitchen with her toothbrush still in her mouth to see what her mom had prepared for breakfast. While doing this, she spotted a neon yellow sticky note on her fridge. She peeled it off and read it. 

_“Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.” - Socrates _

_Bella, I know I'm gone throughout most of the day and night. But don't let that be the reason for you to build walls. Be the person who breaks them down this year. _

_Have a great first day! _

_Love, Madre_

_(P.S. I'm definitely coming home late today, sorry.)_

Lila crumpled the note in her hand and threw it away. Took her mother long enough. What caused her to start noticing? She let out a frustrated sigh and spit out her toothpaste to start rinsing. Why did her mom care? She could build walls if she wanted to. Lila bit into an apple and headed out the door.

~ rEWiNd ~

_Lila put on her shoes. She was planning on sneaking to Marcario's house to bid him a proper farewell. She had already given him the G-rated farewell to her boyfriend in front of her mother. So now it was time to give him a **real **goodbye kiss. Lila opened the window of her room and crept out._

_On the way, she thought about how they had gotten together in the first place. He had asked her if she could tutor him. She was amazed when he had talked to her. She wasn't a loser, but he was the most popular kid in school. From then on their romance grew stronger until it was reality. _

_Or so she'd thought._

_ Lila arrived at his house and started to climb up to the balcony of his room. She noticed that it was opened a little and she could hear noises from inside. She stepped onto the balcony and hid behind a low-hanging branch of a tree._

_"Maca- Macario stop. This isn't okay. You have a girlfriend." Lila gulped. She recognized the voice as Macario's friend, Lucia. Macario scoffed._

_"Agh, she's leaving soon. I never really liked her, anyways. It was a bet where I took the virginity of the next girl who walked into the cafeteria. It's okay just- please. I really want this. " This was followed by giggling until Lucia finally said,_

_"Okay, okay okay. Fine. Jerk. " Lila heard those weird moisty noises that could be heard when people made out which was then followed by small moans. Lila could feel the lump in her throat build up. She swallowed it as tears welled in her eyes. She climbed down the balcony and ran back home. She threw herself into bed and hugged her knees. She sobbed. Of course. No one like him would like a person like her. What she thought was love wasn't. There was no love, only lies. Lies, lies, and more lies. She sobbed and sobbed until it was morning and there was nothing left to feel. She was numb. There was no such thing as _love _for her anymore. Only obsession and lies._

[This rewind was brought to you by the awesomeness of Renee Elise Goldsberry]

~

Lila walked into Ms. Bustier's class and sat down on an empty seat at the far right in the back. She observed everyone. Everyone had friends. _Real _friends. Friends that didn't stab you in the back. Everyone was sitting with someone. Everyone except her. She was alone. She was just-

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Lila's... er, thoughts were interrupted by a new voice. One that she hadn't heard before. She looked up and saw a figure standing in front of her. Lila couldn't see her face because the sun was affecting her view. She brought her hands up above her eyes so that she could see her clearly. It was a girl. Her face looked a little flustered but she couldn't tell for sure. She wore a blue flannel which was folded up to her elbows and she had a braid swept to the side of her medium-length black hair. She would've looked pretty normal, if it hadn't been for her wide, (basically) glowing amber eyes. She'd heard of amber eyes before. They were like, a light-ish brown color. But these ones... they were near yellow. They had to be contacts. Lila had stayed mesmerized at her eyes for so long that she realized that she forgot what the question was.

"Pardon?"

"Can I sit here?' The girl sounded nervous. The more she stared at her, the more familiar she seemed.

"Uh-yeah! Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Lila scooted over so that the girl could sit down. Well, if this girl was going to sit next to her all year, she might as well introduce herself. Lila put on her smile, the one she put on in front of everyone, and cheerfully said:

"So, you're new here, eh? I'm Lila! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" The girl let out a laugh at this.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm not the Queen of England or anything. I've never been greeted that way. It's weird. I'm Carmen." Lila could see that Carmen was definitely flustered.

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?

~

Shoot.

Shoot shoot shoot shoot.

Lila caught on.

Carmen's face started to get hot. Well, hot_ter_. She had gotten nervous when she saw Lila. She recognized her and cursed herself for choosing that school. She hoped that she'd never see this girl again. Not that she didn't like her, the girl was, well, _hot._ But Carmen embarrassed herself in front of her. She had initially tried to find a seat that was empty but everyone seemed to be sitting with someone else. She spotted an empty seat and went to sit there, unaware that the girl taking one spot was the girl she was staring at two weeks before summer.

You guys know the rest.

Carmen wasn't one to lie. So, she took a deep breath and got ready.

"Yeah actually. Uh, I'm pretty sure we saw each other two weeks ago. I was at my job and you were there, too." Carmen bit her cheek and waited for Lila to answer.

_Oh, you're that weirdo pervert? Ugh! Leave, just, sorry. You can't sit with me. _Was what Carmen imagined Lila would answer. It was probably a five second gap that Lila took to answer what Carmen said but it felt like 5 eternities to her.

~

Lila knew it! It was the eyes. They stood out so much that of course they'd be recognizable from ten miles away.

This girl, Carmen, glanced up to her when she called attention to herself by laughing at her book. Lila noticed and looked up. She felt self-conscious when that happened because Carmen was giving her a really weird look. Lila was under the impression that Carmen was judging her. When Lila looked up she noticed her eyes for a split second before Carmen looked down again. 

"I knew it! Your eyes gave it away. Pretty cool contacts, by the way" Carmen smiled and Lila could've sworn that she gave a sigh.

"Thanks, but they're not contacts."

"I'm not buying that."

"I swear they aren't! I'd try to show you, but they're not contacts so touching my eyes would sting."

"Just what someone who's lying would say." They both laughed, Lila expertly fake-laughing. 

"I don't know how to show you otherwise. So I'll just let you think they're fake until I can find _some _way to prove it to you." Carmen said, giving up. Lila looked at her with interest. This girl was nice enough. She could use her to get a better reputation. Lila could be seen helping out this new girl and **boom**. 

Even more popularity.

She could even possibly convince Marinette that she had "changed".

Yes, this girl would help her out very much.

Just not in the way she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Yeah. I've decided that Lila would be numb, feeling-wise. I wouldn't say sociopathic, just numb. Numb is the right word for it. I almost gave her an "Ayano Aishi" personality where she has absolutely no feelings, but she's not like that. I'm supposed to redeem her, not satisfy her.


	5. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen is in love. Soon to be super in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I still updating something no one reads? Good question! I'll get back to you on the answer.

Lila was...  
Amazing.

She was beautiful and confident (or so she presumed). She was friendly and smart and interesting to talk to. She had been almost all around the world, like her parents, and had a great taste in shows and books.

Lila also had a great knack for lying.

Yup.

Carmen was in love, but she wasn't stupid. She loved geography (in hopes of following her parent's footsteps someday). She studied various cultures and languages throughout her _whole _life. There were inconsistencies in Lila's stories. Carmen gave her the benefit of the doubt first, after all, not _everyone_ was as obsessed with geography as she was. But then, Lila's facts got worse that even someone who had gone to visit a certain country in _one day _would know something like that. So someone who had been in a country for as long as Lila had apparently been in should've been an _expert._

Now, Carmen was a normal human being (for the most part). She wasn't going to forgive Lila assuming that she was probably just "having a rough time" (Carmen had made friends with a weird crowd a while back, they were super into this one musical and called one character- DJ?- she was pretty sure he was the villain, they called him their "misunderstood little psychopath", super weird).

She was angry. At Lila. She got angrier when she found out that Lila also lied to her other classmates. She couldn't even spare some honesty for Carmen? She thought that they were friends. Carmen's anger didn't go overlooked, Lila noticed. Her usually chipper and friendly demeanor had gone cold and sarcastic. Carmen usually walked with Lila after school as far as she could before they parted ways. Now Carmen would just hurry out of the classroom without waiting for Lila and she started to take a shortcut home that she had found. Lila wasn't the only one who noticed , though. A certain someone else did, too and was curious as to why.

One afternoon, Carmen was walking out of the school when she heard loud, fast footsteps behind her followed by someone yelling,

"WAAAAIIIIT!" Confused, Carmen turned around and a girl from her class, Marinette, rested her hands on her knees as she caught up with Carmen. She looked up to see the puzzled face of Carmen, who looked puzzled because, besides introducing themselves and asking her if she was settling in okay, no one apart from Lila had made a big effort to be her close friend. After a good three minutes of panting, Marinette finally said,

"You're...you're Carmen right?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Great! Can I ask you something?" Ah, Marinette was going to ask her on a missing assignment. She was absent very often, even though Carmen had no idea why. Marinette didn't seem like the person who like, skipped school to do drugs or something. Carmen also found it weird that Marinette was asking _Carmen_ for help and not her friends. Whatever, she wasn't going to be rude

"Go ahead, knock yourself out."

"Okay, so you used to spend all your time with Lila. What happened? You guys seemed like good friends." Carmen was taken aback. Marinette wanted to know how _she _was doing. Carmen had spent most of her life at different boarding schools. She basically lived with her friends. They never asked how she was. This was weird. She decided to just focus on the question. Why had she left Lila? She didn't _leave _Lila. She was just more reserved with her now. Should Carmen tell Marinette? She didn't know her very well, she didn't feel like outing Lila that way. Well, Marinette must've been asking her for a reason. Maybe she knew, too. Carmen took a shaky breath and crossed her arms and landed on an answer to a question. Unlike Lila, she was going to tell the truth.

"Uh, well, Lila is, in short: A liar. It-it made me mad, you know? She's my friend, I think she's great. She shouldn't have to lie." Carmen stammered. It was hard to make those words come out. Marinette stared at her for a while, dumbfounded. Her eye started to twitch, then her mouth did too. Suddenly the girl gave out a yell of triumph and lifted her hands in the air like someone would during worship at church.

"Finally! Someone else has _noticed_. I've been alone with this for_ever_, watching people justify Lila time and time again. It's so..."

"Frustrating?" 

"Yes!" Carmen chuckled. Maybe she _should've_ tried to make other friends instead of standing back and seeing who came to her.

"So you know that Lila's been lying, I hang out with her a lot, but how did _you _find out?" Carmen prompted. At this Marinette broke a little, but she quickly recovered.

"I suspected for a long time. I confronted her in the bathroom one day and she told me." Marinette admitted. Carmen slowly nodded and opened her mouth and let out a silent "ah". 

That snapped Carmen

_Let me get this straight,_ Carmen thought _This girl, Marinette, is trying to, oh I don't know, **expose **Lila, and Lila tells **her**, but she won't tell **me**? _

"I see. Why haven't you said anything?" Marinette blinked in surprise, as if she hadn't thought of it before, she stood silent for a while.

"It's not my role to play. If I say something she won't get better, just bitter-er." Marinette laughed half-heartedly at the last word.

Carmen had an epiphany, she looked to Marinette and tackled her with a hug. Marinette yelped but awkwardly patted her on the back. Carmen held the embrace for a good five minutes until she let go and and headed home.

"Bye Marinette!" "Oh- and thank you!"

* * *

The next day, Carmen was standing with Carmen outside of class after school, back to her

"Hey, Lila, I'm headed to the bathroom."

"Okay." And with that, Carmen got up, walked into the empty bathroom, and stood behind the door.

This opportunity was perfect for Lila, she could have Carmen cornered, and then set her straight. She couldn't have a cronie who acted that way with her in front of other people. She needed to train hers to be like Chloe's. Lila stood at the doorway of the bathroom. The stall at the end was the only closed one. Lila smirked and walked into the bathroom. The second she did she heard a loud thud which signified that someone had slammed the door shut. She whirled around to see Carmen smirking with her hand on the door. Lila's eyes widened in realization.

This was a setup.

_No, no, no, no, no. _Lila vowed to never get cornered this way. _She_ was supposed to be the one standing there, not Carmen. What was going to happen?

"Lila,-" said Carmen, taking a step closer, her smug face turning into one of concern, "-if we're going to be friends, you have to stop this."

As a last resort, Lila began to deny it.

"Carmen, I-I don't know what you're talking about." Carmen raised a brow.

"Lila, don't lie. Stop it. It isn't okay. There's going to be a day where they won't work. Like right now, or when you were with Marinette."

Lila froze. _Crap, she talked to Marinette. What am I supposed to do now?_

"Lila, I'm not mad at you. Anymore, at least. But you can't- you can't do this. You can't keep _lying_, it'll only build up, and then it'll all collapse on you." This sparked some anger within Lila. Who was Carmen to give advice? 

"You know **nothing** about me! Who the hell do you think you are to just come in and tell me what I can and can't do?!" Lila kept yelling after this and went on and on. Carmen stood still. She didn't flinch. She stood there and allowed Lila to let everything she had _out_. This was bound to happen and Carmen trusted that she could handle it all. Maybe other people in the class could, but she knew herself more and trusted that she'd be able to take in Lila.

"You have _**no** _idea what it's like to have your dad leave you and your mom alone. You have _**no**_ idea what it's like to have a nightmare, go to your mom's room and only to find that she's too busy being a workaholic to get over said dad. You have **_no _**idea-" Lila covered her mouth and choked back a sob. Carmen uncrossed her arms and went to Lila. This is what she had been waiting for. Carmen wrapped her arm around Lila and she immediately started sobbing on Carmen's shoulder. Carmen patted her on the back and hugged her. She'd done this before. She'd been friends with all kinds of people. She'd been with her friends when their parents were going through a divorce, when they were going through a breakup, or just having a rough day in general. Carmen was familiar with comforting people. She was..._so_ happy to be able to use this skill on Lila. She couldn't put it into words.

~

Lila...

Lila had never felt this. Well, she _had. _This feeling gave her some nostalgia. She knew this feeling, but she hadn't felt it in a long time. She felt this..._thing _in her stomach, like when she had begun to lie to her mom. Was it... guilt?

Why was she feeling guilt? Well, she felt grateful for Carmen being there. But she was also mad at... _herself. _She was mad at herself for yelling at Carmen, and mad at herself for lying to her mom, and mad at herself for...

Everything.

"Carmen." Lila's voice was hoarse.

"Hm?" answered Carmen, stroking Lila's hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being like this. I don't like it. I convinced myself that it was fine, that _I _was fine. But I'm really not. I thought- I thought that telling people things about myself would make me less lonely but it doesn't.It only makes me more lonely because I live with the fact that no one actually knows me." Lila began to cry again.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay. Just- yeah, there you go. Let it all out." And there they stood. Carmen comforting, Lila crying.

Carmen could've stayed like that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhh I thank past self because she left me with writer's block for the next chapter.


	6. "Let's be Friends!"..."High five if you want to be my friend!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a quote from Lucas the Spider what do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing this to take a moment to appreciate my good friends, Wren (is that how you spell it??? Sorry) and Alex. I don't know how you guys think this is quality content, but thank you so much for reading! You don't know how much it means to me!

"Oh my gosh! I can't, I really hate science, it's just...UGH." Lila put her head down on her desk while Carmen observed and then laughed.

"It can't be that bad, Lila" Carmen cooed as she gently patted her back.

"And if it is, " she added "I can always help you out after school. Tomorrow's Saturday, I won't have work so I'll be free to come by and help. Or you can come by my house. Or we can meet up somewhere, I don't care." Lila's stomach dropped. She felt insecure about this, she didn't want Carmen to help her and see how stupid she was. She looked up at Carmen who, as always, read the expression on her face like an expert

"Or we don't have to do anything if you don't want." How did she do that? Lila and Carmen had known each other for what, two weeks? Less? Four? How could Carmen read her like a Dick and Jane book? Lila wasn't nearly as skilled at reading people as Carmen was. She didn't like that. She wanted to be able to... to read C_armen_ the way she could read Lila. So far, from what Lila could tell from Carmen, Carmen was always... happy. That wasn't normal. No one was always fine the way Carmen was. Maybe she wasn't always fine. Maybe... maybe if she hung out with Carmen on Saturday, they'd have some sort of heart to heart the way did a few weeks ago and Lila wouldn't feel so sorry for herself. Lila also felt that as Carmen's friend, she wasn't really acting up to the title, and she really _did _need the help. Lila sat up.

"No, no, it's fine. I can go over to your house." Carmen beamed.

"Really? Okay. When can you come over?" They negotiated a time and landed on 12:30, they could eat lunch at her house and then get started on Lila's homework. 

"Do you want me to pick you up or do you want directions?" Lila blinked. She realized that she didn't even know where her best friend's house was. She didn't even know about her family. Man, she _really _sucked at this friend-thing.

"I have a horrible sense of direction." Lila admitted "Are you okay with picking me up?"

"Of course! It's no problem at all! Just send me a message when you're read- ooh! Uh, I don't have your number." Seriously? Lila _really _needed this time with Carmen. She owed it to her. Lila couldn't live with guilt anymore.

"How 'bout you give me _your_ number?" Lila said, with mock- coquettishness that made Carmen blush. Lila laughed and took out her phone to add her bright-eyed classmate to her contacts. The two soon moved on to another subject of conversation until the bell rang and they went to their next class.

* * *

That night, Carmen was eating dinner and video chatting with her uncle, who was eating lunch because the time in France was six hours ahead of New York.

"So, how was your day?'  
"Lila's coming over tomorrow" replied Carmen and put another forkful of Ramen in her mouth. Ramen was limited for weekends because she believed she needed to learn how to live independently and Ramen wasn't going to help her learn how to cook.

Jonathan choked on his lemonade. "Li-Lila? That girl you have a crush on? Carmen! We just went over sex-ed! You aren't ready!" Carmen laughed. Him saying things like this was what really made her believe that he was telling the truth when he told her that he was still a virgin.

"Calm down, tio. I'm only helping her with her homework. That's it. Besides... I'm pretty sure she's straight." Jonathan sighed.

"I need to meet her."

"Well, we're going to start studying at 12:30 or so. That's like, what, 6:30 for you? You don't like getting up that early. Maybe you can meet her while we go on a snack break later when you're having breakfast?" Jonathan smiled.

"You're too smart. Who raised you?" Carmen gave her uncle an innocent smile.

"Dozens of boarding schools."

"OH!" Carmen chuckled from the other side of the screen. "I CALL FOUL."

* * *

It was the next morning at 9:27 and Lila decided to call Carmen to make sure it was her. She scrolled down to the Cs in her contacts and clicked on Carmen. She waited. No answer. Maybe it was the wrong number... maybe she was just asleep! Yeah, that was probably it, she tried again.

~

Carmen was in the shower and she only _thought_ she heard her phone go off. She heard it ring again and scrambled to see who it was. Unknown number. She stopped worrying for a second when she realized, _Crap it's probably Lila._ She picked it up on the fourth ring.

~

"Hi!" the voice on the other side chirped. It sounded kind of staticy though.

"Uh... hi. Is this Carmen?"

"Oh, y-yeah-me" Yeah, something was _definitely _wrong. Carmen's voice was cutting. Where was she?

"Cool. I'm just checking if this is the right number. Sorry for bothering you if you're busy but, who's picking me up?"

"O- oh. I- Harley- m-m-m-motorcycle. I- xt when- there.-n't talk. I-shower. Bye!" Lila heard the the beep and looked down at her phone.

"What was that?" Who was Harley? Her brother? Did Carmen even _have _a brother? She called him by his name, it must've been. Okay, she'd be expecting a guy with a motorcycle. Fun.

~

_Dammit,_ Carmen's phone was getting wet. She had no other choice but to hang up before she messed it up. She finished showering and got ready.

_I hope she's okay with me picking her up in a_ motorcycle. Carmen hummed as she put on her jacket. It was a clichè, yes, but it came with the motorcycle and she wasn't going to reject the gift. She went opened her closet and took out her helmet. She started to walk out when she stopped abruptly.

"I'm such an idiot." she laughed "I forgot to get a helmet for Lila!"

She grabbed her wallet so that she could go buy one on her way.

~

Lila had put all of her things in her bag and was scrolling through her phone, waiting for her best friend to end her a text saying that her brother was there. She jumped when the doorknob of her front door jiggled and her mom walked in.

"Buon pomeriggio, bella!"

"M-ma! What are you doing home so early?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you." her mother replied sarcastically, heading towards the kitchen. "I'm just dropping by for a short lunch break and then I'm headed back to the embassy."

Relief flooded Lila. She didn't want to have to explain to her mom the boy with a motorcycle at their front door later.

_Ding!_

_Oh no._

Lila looked down at her phone.

_ **New message: Hey I'm** _ ** here.**

"Who's that, bella? You waiting for someone?" 

"Geez, mom. I didn't know you hovered over _every single _notification I get." Lila's mom raised an eyebrow but opened the door to leave. She faced the door and her expression lightened.

"Lila, I didn't know your boyfriend had a motorcycle. The way you described Adrien made him seem like quite the opposite." Lila flinched.

"That's not Adrien. We..uh, we broke up. But he's not my boyfriend either. I have to go now mom." The Italian's mother smirked.

"Okay..."

Lila walked out and got a look at Carmen's brother. Lila waved at the boy, but he responded in taking off his helmet.

Revealing that he wasn't a boy at all.

It was Carmen, smiling and waving back once she had her helmet off. Lila's mom stepped down beside her.

"Ohhhh, now I see what you mean by "he's not your boyfriend. I never knew you swung that way, bella. Just know that I'll always support you." Lila blushed and turned to face her mom.

"Mom! She's not my girlfriend, either. I'm not gay, okay? I'm not dating anyone right now." Her blush subsided as her annoyance took over. She sighed frustratedly and walked toward Carmen.

"Think fast" Lila panicked as Carmen threw her a helmet. She caught it but fumbled with it, causing Carmen to laugh.

"C'mon, lets go." Lila sat down behind her and wrapped her arms behind her waist. Carmen blushed.

_I forgot about that. _Carmen had never ridden her motorcycle with someone else before. She'd ridden with her tio before, but _she _was the the one usually holding on, and they were both gay. And related. So it wasn't really much of a problem for either of them. However, this time it was a girl. A girl that she happened to _really _like. And this girl was holding on to her waist. Her flusteration was about to become panic when she heard a tiny voice in her head.

_Don't worry about it! You like this girl, right? Enjoy it instead!_ Carmen took a deep breath, smiled, and turned her head to face Lila.

"Your wish is my command." She clicked the bottom strap of her helmet. She was about to speed off when she heard a startling "_**WAIT"**_

_Ugh, why are people always telling me to wait? _Carmen mentally groaned before turning to see a woman wearing a suit, with a tiny bun at the top of her head. Her eyes looked a lot like Lila's...

Oh! This must've been her mom. Cool. She took off her helmet again and smiled. Again.

"Hi! Are you Lila's mom? It's so great to finally meet you!" She said while taking out her hand to shake it.

"My, aren't you a joy? It's nice to meet you too, _raggio di sole._ I'm afraid Lila has not talked about you." She gave Lila a Look. "I just wanted to meet you. Be safe, don't let Lila get in a crash or else..." Lila's mom said that last sentence in a menacingly sweet way. Carmen smiled nervously and nodded.

"You got it, Ms. Rossi." She awkwardly finger-gunned Lila's mother and then put on her helmet. _Again._

Finally, _finally,_ Lila held on tight while Carmen sped off to her apartment.

* * *

"Gravity?" Lila responded, her answer sounding more like a question. Carmen patiently said.

"Well, yeah. That's basically right, generally speaking. But what specifically _about _gravity?" Carmen was starting off by seeing what Lila knew about their current unit. Currently, Carmen was asking Lila about Newton's second law. So far, her and Lila were going to have to do a _lot _of studying to do.

[Time skip because I'm too lazy to do the studying part]

It was 17:21. Lila and Carmen had stopped studying and were at the moment scrolling through Netflix. Then, Carmen stood up and tossed Lila the remote.

"I'm gonna get chips. Choose what we're watching." Carmen walked over o the cupboard to take some of her "counterfeit" bag of Hot Cheeto Puffs. It wasn't illegal or anything, but her tio told her that Europe didn't have that much junk food, so she smuggled some into the country. Anyway, Lila was trying scrolling through Netflix to find something interesting when she finally found a thumbnail that caught her eye in Carmen's _continue watching._

"Hey, I found- uh, this." Lila gestured her hand at the T.V. "Can we watch it?" Carmen turned her head to see the screen over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh. Out of all the shows and movies on there, you've probably chosen the best one!" Carmen finished pouring in her chips so she hopped onto the couch, grabbed the remote, and pressed play. Lila snatched the remote back and paused it.

"We don't have to play the first episode, we can pick up where you left off." Carmen scoffed.

"Please, I've seen all three seasons of this with my tio at least ten times already. We can totally watch from the first episode." She took the remote and played it again. While the first scene came in, Lila piped up.

"I'm sorry, can we do subtitles in Italian? I know French but Italian is much easier." Carmen smiled and nodded, and then her smile faded.

"They don't have subtitles, but there's audio."

"Oh! You don't have to do tha-"

"Chill! I like reading subtitles, it's fine." Lila watched Carmen select the Italian audio and... the Spanish subtitles?

"You're Spanish?"

"Mexican."

Lila had a lightbulb moment. She had been waiting for an interrogation session all day! She waited for the episode that they were watching to end. _God, _it was a long episode. 

"So," Lila said, stretching. "Why don't we get to know each other better?"

Carmen squinted and tilted her head like a confused doggo, so Lila elaborated, in a raw, unfiltered honest way.

"We're friends. And I feel awful because I know nothing about you."

"Okay, but you have to answer _my _questions, too."

Lila gulped. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry. I'm going to have to make this a two-parter, writer's block is really hitting me as my dose of monthly depression is settling in. I'll try to get the next part in, I swear, it won't be that long to make as I've set up everything that's happening in this chapter. Sorry, I know that if I don't post it now I'll take even longer.


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes don't usually lead to good things. You know what I'm gonna say.

Well. It's come to this.  
Guys, I don't know how many of you have bookmarked this but you should delete the bookmark. You'd think it's easier to write when you're trapped at home but it isn't for me.

Not to give you too much info but I write on a school computer and recently it's blocked ao3 when I go home so... cha

I don't really have access to other devices at home either.  
I... I'm gonna go on a hiatus (wow really it's not like I've been on one this whole time or anything) .  
I can't update if I don't have reliable access to Ao3.  
The amount of time I will be gone is indefinite.  
I promise this: Whenever I update next it will be two chapters.  
Not a good promise but it's all I can guarantee.  
Sorry guys.


	8. Yikes

It appears I'm not going to be going on with this fic.

Look like I'm bad at keeping promises.


End file.
